After Fame
by keep me close forever
Summary: AU  At 15, May has the "Drew Flu" like every other girl on the planet. 6 years later, she's at Princeton University and what happens when she hears rumors of the Drew Hayden going back to college? Not cliche. Contestshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Hey :) i'm back with a new story! I'm really excited for this one and I hope that you all enjoy it and leave me a review :)

* * *

Rows of photos from magazines lined the walls. Every inch of wall space was covered with the same face, over and over again. Written across the mirror was the name of the person on the walls. The bed was covered with potential outfits: sparkly, shiny and outfits of those sorts, glitzy. The double door closets were open, revealing a 15-year-old brunette hurriedly sorting through piles of clothes. The figure slumped before standing upright, revealing that the girl was roughly 5 feet and 3 inches. She walked to the bed which was facing the closet. She surveyed the outfits on the bed before groaning and tugging at her hair. Suddenly the door next to the closet burst open and a brunette ran in.

"May!" the girl screamed. She placed her hands on her knees and panted heavily. May jumped at the sudden outburst and covered her eyes. "You need to get ready," the girl finally looked up.

"I'm trying, really! But I can't decide on an outfit," May pouted before glancing at the bed again. The other girl walked around her bed, absorbing each outfit. May watched as her friend walked around the bed.

Her mid-back long, brown sugar colored hair swayed behind her. Her sunkissed brown highlights shone with the light from the last bits of sunshine coming in through the two windows on the wall perpendicular to the closet. Her hair was straight but ended in large curls towards the bottom. The black lace, high-waisted mini skirt which ended mid-thigh swayed behind her and her grey tank top accented it properly. Around her neck was a red, 3D heart necklace and in her hair, pulling back her bangs, was a bright red bow. Her black heels clicked as she walked on the hardwood flooring.

"This one," the girl pointed at a red tank top paired with a metallic, high-waisted skirt. A simple gold heart necklace corresponded with the gold flats.

May walked over and bit her lip, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive! I am the fashionable one out of us two; aren't I?" she grinned in triumph.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself to get to sleep at night," May giggled before grabbing the outfit and getting dressed.

"Now what are we going to do about your hair," the girl placed her hand on her chin and held the elbow in her other.

"What's wrong with my hair?" May scoffed.

"It's just," she paused, thinking of a word, "ugh." She added, "No offense."

"Offense taken," May countered while pulling on her gold flats. She walked over to the mirror and stared at her reflection. She didn't look bad; she was wearing a little makeup and her hair was up in a ponytail. The other brunette walked behind her and shrugged.

"It's gonna have to do. We're going to be late if we don't leave now!" the girl remarked before tugging at her friend's arm. Fortunately, May was able to grab her gold purse before being pulled out. May was dragged down the stairs and out the door. Her arm was finally let go of and May sighed, rubbing her arm.

"Geez, Joy. Such a tight grip for such a small person." It was true. Joy was only 5 feet and even in her heels, May towered over her by just an inch.

"Shut up, May! And get in the car!" she glowered. She hated when people commented on her height. May was practically shoved in and was soon pushed over by Joy.

"You got the tickets?" May excitedly asked while the car started and Joy's dad began to drive off.

"Of course!" Joy fished around in her gold Chanel purse until finally retrieving a pair of green tickets. She spread them with her fingers and smirked.

May squealed, "I can't believe we're finally going!" She looked at her cell phone and read the time: 5:45pm.

"Geez, May. You're a half a year older than me and you act like you're five," Joy remarked.

May brushed it off and grinned, "We have great seats and just…" May was at a loss for words.

"I know. I get it," Joy mimicked May's grin. "But you know, if one of those fangirls goes insane you know I'm going to cuss them out." May rolled her eyes at her friend's rant.

"I would love to see that," May pulled her iPod touch out of her purse and plugged it into the stereo.

"Oh! Oh! I want to pick the song! Let's listen to—"Joy squealed before getting cut off by May.

"No, we are going to listen to plenty of that music later. So how about this," May selected a song and leaned back into her seat.

_You were in college working part time, waiting tables_

_Left a small town, never looked back_

_I was a flight risk with a fear of falling_

_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

"I love this song!" Joy shouted, making her dad flinch. "Sorry, daddy." Her dad smiled back gently before reverting his eyes to the road.

"This is just unbelievable," May's eyes floated to the ceiling as she squealed.

"Okay, girls, I'm going to drop you off here. Call me later about pick up," Joy's dad ordered before they hopped out and called out.

"Yes, Daddy," Joy rolled her eyes.

"Bye!" May and Joy chorused while waving. He drove away and the two girls looked at the front of the arena in awe. Crowds of people were hurredly lining up in front of the doors and security areas lined the streets, directing traffic.

May and Joy looked at each other and squealed in excitement. They grabbed each other's hands and quickly ran across the busy road before landing in front the arena. Groups of girls, all ages, walked around them; they were dressed up in makeup and tee-shirts with the same face on them.

Joy stated, "Let's get in line before we get locked out." May nodded and the two stood in line. Once they arrived inside they gasped at the beauty of the arena. It was clean and covered in glass. The glass let in the natural light which made the arena seem to glow. They ran up the staircase and looked around in awe at the insanity of the place. There were vendors all over, selling novelty items: tee-shirts, bracelets, photo books, CDs, and plenty more.

May squealed as she ran over to one of the booths and began observing the items with starry eyes. Joy rolled her eyes and grabbed her friend's arm.

"Come on! Let's get our seats and then we can buy stuff after it, okay?" Joy didn't wait for an answer and proceeded to pull her friend toward an entrance. They walked through the black curtain and gasped at the sight of the arena: seats high to the ceiling, a mega-screen behind the stage on the wall, a square full of screens hanging from the ceiling. They looked around in awe and wonder before being interrupted by a security guard.

"Tickets, please?" the lady demanded. Joy was started and began to rummage through her purse. She found them and pulled them out. The lady eyed them before directing them to their seats. They were in row L, seats 29 and 30. They were great; not too far up, not on the floor, but in the middle. They could see the stage perfectly and their cameras could zoom to see everything. They quickly sat down and just stared at the stadium.

A familiar tune began to play and May looked up at one of the screens on the hanging box and stared. The chorus of one the music videos was playing and the crowd erupted into screams, squeals and yells. May was ecstatic and couldn't help but scream as well. It may not have been the real thing but it sure made the whole situation more real, more alive. A DJ came out onto the stage and began to play popular hits and the crowd was on their feet in seconds and singing along, off-key of course. He finally introduced the opening act: a young girl with wild black curly hair who sang angsty songs with a catchy beat. The crowd was loving it. She then went on to introduce the next opening act: another mid-teenage girl who sang about love with electronic music. She bowed and introduced the next act: a Jamaican singer who sang to songs with beats to get your heart pounding.

Finally with the crowd pumped and their adrenaline rushing, the DJ came out and got the crowd even more excited. As he walked out a timer kicked in on the screens. Ten minutes 'till showtime. Joy left momentarily to buy water and when she returned she plopped down in the seat and sighed.

"Outrageous! Four dollars for a bottle of water!" Joy vented while May listened intently. They stared at the group of girls next to them. May rolled her eyes while Joy glared.

"Those girls as such posers," Joy glared harshly.

"What? Why?" May didn't want to be mean.

"They didn't know the opening act songs. How can you not? They were popular songs like 'Solo' and 'Beautiful Girls'!" Joy exclaimed, throwing her hands up for exaggeration. May rolled her eyes again. "And, they freaking tried to spell out 'O.M.G'. So elementary school!"

"Joy, can't you be nice for one day? I mean it is my birthday after all," May pleaded.

"Fine," Joy grimanced, "but _only _because it's your birthday!" Joy couldn't help but shutter at the sight of those girls. They were blond with hair that had been straightened. They wore short shorts that obviously didn't fit well and to top it off, white tank tops that were written on. It wouldn't have been that bad except for the fact that they did not have the chest to fill them out.

All around May and Joy they heard screams occur when they looked at the clock; 1 minute left. They looked at each other and pulled out their cameras. They counted down the final seconds:

"10" The adrenaline was beginning to flow through their veins.

"9" The crowd was on their feet.

"8" Screams filled the whole arena.

"7" The lights began to dim slightly.

"6" The screams got louder if even possible.

"5" Their hearts began to pump even faster.

"4" Grins spread on everyone's faces.

"3"

"2"

"1!" The music started and the crowd burst into even louder screams. Fog filled the arena, laser lights spun, and strobe lights flickered.

The fog on the stage cleared and revealed a gorgeous teenager, 16 years old. Dressed in white pants, a white shirt and vest, a navy hood peeking out from the back, and navy super sneakers. He flipped his hair and the crowd got even louder if that was possible. He sang and on the large screen his eyes scanned the crowd. Joy screamed her heart out while May remained surprisingly silent; she stared at the screen for a few more seconds before grinning and unleashing her inner fan girl.

* * *

I hope that you at least somewhat enjoyed it. This story will probably only be updated once a month because of school stuff.

**So leave me a review, please**? Special previews of next chapter for those that do! :)


	2. Chapter 2

hiya everyone :)

I'm sorry that I don't update as much as I should, but I am trying to, I promise! So, without further ado, I present chapter 2

* * *

_Last time:_

_The fog on the stage cleared and revealed a gorgeous teenager, 16 years old. Dressed in white pants, a white shirt and vest, a navy hood peeking out from the back, and navy super sneakers. He flipped his hair and the crowd got even louder if that was possible. He sang and on the large screen his eyes scanned the crowd. Joy screamed her heart out while May remained surprisingly silent; she stared at the screen for a few more seconds before grinning and unleashing her inner fan girl._

_

* * *

_Their ears were still ringing; their voice was screaming for rest; their pulse rushing as adrenaline filled their veins. Joy and May walked out of the arena with tee-shirts in hand and their eyes sparkling.

"That was," Joy stared at her tee-shirt, "amazing!" Joy led the way across the busy street with the help of a security guard.

"Best. Birthday," May clutched her newly-bought tee-shirt against her chest, "EVER!" The two girls remained silent from the overwhelming excitement; they felt like screaming.

As Joy's dad pulled up the girls finally snapped back to reality. Joy hurriedly rushed into the car and May followed quickly behind.

"You know what would have been even better?" Joy held up one finger in emphasis.

"What?" May questioned with her held tilted to the left. Both girls bounced up and down from the bumps on the highway.

"If he had picked you to serenade like he does with one girl at every concert," Joy smirked while nudging her friend slightly slightly.

May flushed, "As if!" May rolled her eyes in an attempt to seem careless.

"Oh please, May! I would know! I'm your best friend _and _your cousin! And I know that you are hopelessly in love with him," Joy rolled her eyes before smiling.

"Joy!" May whimpered stretched out the "o."

"You can't deny that you totally wanted him to pick you?" Joy pointed her nose in the air. "Can't you?" Joy teased.

"Okay girls, we're home!" Joy's father called out. May was spending the night at Joy's house since the concert ended at 11pm. Both girls got out and quickly ran up the stairs to Joy's room. With their adrenaline rush, they were not going to bed anytime soon so they hung out in Joy's room.

May was sprawled out on the bed next to the door to the bathroom. The bed had a black headboard with a build-in bookcase and a hot pink and white zebra striped sheets. On both sides of it were small black side tables with a hot pink lamp on them. One holding an iPod dock. Parallel to the bed on the far left wall was a modern black desk with a silver laptop sitting on it. To the right, still parallel to the bed was a modern black vanity, with make-up carelessly laid out. Beside the vanity was a black dresser. Across from the bed was a white leather couch sitting in front of the closet. Beside the closet was the door out into the hallway. The walls were white with hot pink boarders.

Joy came out of the bathroom, dressed in a hot pink tank top and white shorts and white knee-socks, ironically matching the room. She ran on the hard-wood floors and slid her way to the couch and flopped over.

Joy sat up and looked at her cousin on the bed. Joy sighed and walked over to her dresser and rummaged through the drawers before pulling out a navy tank top, white soffes and black van style socks. She balled it up and threw it at her unsuspecting cousin on the bed.

"Ow!" May called out before sitting upright with the clothes in her lap. "Oh, fine. I'll get dressed now then." May climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

Joy flopped on her bed and stared at her iPod dock. She debated it in her head before pulling herself by the elbows to the dock. She hit the on button and "Love Like Woe" came blasting through the speakers.

_Woe oh, oh, oh!  
Woe oh, oh, oh!  
I gotta feel like it don't make, like it don't make  
Feel like it don't make sense  
I'm thinking baby you and I are undeniable  
But I'm finding now love's unreliable  
I'm given all I got to make you stay  
Or am I just a roadblock in your way?_

_'Cause your a pretty little windstorm  
On the boulevard  
Something like a sunset  
Oh yeah a shooting star  
And I might drive myself insane  
If those lips start speaking my name_

May came out of the bathroom and flopped down next to her best friend. "What did you think of the concert?" May asked propping herself up onto her elbows.

"One word," Joy closed her eyes, "sh-freaking-mazing!" Her eyes flew open and she couldn't help but let out a squeal.

"Is that even a word?" May stared at her friend is disbelief.

"Nope!" Joy popped the "p."

"Ugh," May shook her head. "He is so cute!" May shrieked. "And funny, and adorable, and a great singer," May drifted off into la la land.

"Sounds to me like someone has the _Drew Flu,_" Joy sing-songed. A devious smirk came onto Joy's lips, "You want to meet him and then go on a date. Then, have an amazing first kiss. Then, get serious. And then get married and then—"Joy was cut off by May clamping her hand over her mouth.

"Be quiet! Don't you ever stop talking?" May scoffed. "And so what if I have the Drew Flu? It's a freaking pandemic!"

Joy giggled, "You _love _him!" Joy shut off the music and let out a yawn, "Well, the adrenaline is running out so I'm going to bed." She clicked on one lamp and went to shut the main light off. Joy crawled under the covers of her bed and quickly fell asleep. May still sat there before shaking her head and crawling under the covers as well. _Love? As if! I just happen to think that he's super cute. _May's lips curled into a smile as she dreamt sweet dreams.

* * *

That was six years ago. May had just turned 21 and was now attending Princeton University. She was a junior and was majoring in architecture with a minor in art and design. May sat at her white desk that faced a window in her dorm, which she shared with Joy. Her math books were carelessly scattered on the desk along with a red lamp that was switched on, a pencil cup, and her laptop. Her silver laptop lay to the left upper corner of the desk, near the window. Eraser shavings could be seen scattering the desk. May's laptop shuffled her never ending iTunes library. Her chin was sitting on her hand and her elbow on her desk.

She had given up on the math half an hour ago. She sighed, there was nothing to do. Joy had gone to visit her parents for the weekend and May would have gone but her parents were on vacation and Max was staying at a friend's house. Joy and she went to Princeton, a good six hours from Summersville which was Joy and May's hometown. The room was bright but the weather outside seemed anything but sunny. May watched from her second story dorm room as the rain poured down on innocent trees. The wind blew loudly making creepy sounds echo through her dorm room. She shuddered at the thought. Then the thunder boomed followed by the lightening. May jumped at the sudden noise. Once her pulse slowed, May relaxed her shoulders and began to focus on her music instead of the seemingly never ending storm. The last chords of the song With You by Chris Brown faded until a slow familiar song came playing on the laptop.

_Everybody's laughing in my mind  
Rumors spreadin' 'bout this other guy  
Do you do what you did when you did with me  
Does he love you the way I can  
Did you forget all the plans that you made with me  
Cause baby I didn't_

May's head began to bob to the familiar rhythm of the song. She would know it well; she did cover this song with Joy. May closed her eyes and reminisced of the time when this song was her absolute favorite. She was 15; he was her dream guy. As the song faded to a close, May opened her eyes and pondered for a moment before double clicking on Mozilla Firefox. As she waited for it to load, she typed in .

When the search engine popped up, she typed with skill and ease into the textbox. She typed the name that made her heart flutter when she was 15: Drew Hayden. She tapped her foot as she waited for the newest links.

She scanned the list until she found on that captured her eyes: Drew Hayden Losing His Touch? She scrolled further and found more links that seemed to put the pieces together for May: Drew Hayden's Record Company Closes, No More Drew Flu, Who is Drew?, Where is Drew Now? May continued to scroll until she found the most recent article and read the title: Drew Hayden to Go Back to Normal School? May clicked on the link and read:

_ Drew Hayden was known as the most popular singer of his time. He was merely 16 when he was touring world-wide. He was the most popular boy on the planet. He had millions of girls chanting his name. He was known for his infamous hair flip which girls swooned at and boys frowned at. He had everything and anything a teenage boy would want with his raging hormones. Rumors began to swirl around him when his mother was seen with many different college deans. When asked upon the subject of the rumors, she replied, "Yes, my son is going back to a public school. We decided that he should get a chance to be normal instead of being chased by paparazzi like when he was age 16. Drew has agreed with my decision and chose to apply to many different colleges." When asked on which college he had chosen, she replied, "Drew has decided that he would like to go to—" _

As May read the last line the power shut off. May stared around and saw only black darkness. She quickly pulled out her phone and used it as a momentary flashlight until she could find the actual flashlight she normally kept under her bed. She decided that now was a good time to go to bed. She glanced at her phone and it read 11:40pm. She went into her bathroom and got ready for bed.

* * *

I hope that you liked it :)

_**please review?**_ Even if it is criticism? Ps. Check out my others stories too, okay? :)


End file.
